Forever Together
by Milk And CoCoa
Summary: Bella was your average maid at Calgary castle, until she found the egg of a dragon Bella raised the the dragon Sa-fire into the first mounth of it's life untill she was figured out by the Hidden, the last dragons that wern't killed by the king Bella finds herself on a quuest to free her country Alva from the king But will she survive the battle and keep her feelings in check? ExB
1. A New Dawn

**Hey guys, it's me, again, this is DRAGON story with MAGIC.**

**Title: Forever Together**

**Summary: Isabella Swan was your average maid working at Calgary Castle. Until she found the egg of a dragon, with the guidance of the mother's sapphire, she raised the dragon for the first month of her life and became her bond, now, Bella is an Immortal Elf of magic. The dragon, Sa-fire (Not Eargon, even though this is an almost rewrite of it) and Bella were weaseled out by the Hidden ,which is basically every dragon and rider in left in existence. ****Bella finds herself on a quest to save her country, Alva from the evil king.** Next? One will only know by reading. :P

**What do you think?**

_**REGENCY ERA!**_

**Ok guys, here go's nothing…..**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer?**

* * *

**BPOV**

I collected that last hovering orb as dawn broke across the horizon, turning the clouds pink. I smiled, enjoying the serenity of this time in the morning, one of the main point why I took this job.

Bella Swan at your service, your average maid at Calgary Castle, undercover resistance to King Avian, Dragon Slayer and his royal ass kissers (The Crown). That's right, I hated the king for slaying all dragons he could get his hands on, it wasn't right, he enjoyed watching the purple blood leaking onto his hands as he stabbed right between two scales, into the heart. I found it repugnant and embarrassed to live in this country, klnown as, Alva. Zaland, across the sea border looked down on us, never to visit in case of catching any new illness that may make them come back to heal and be forced to oath their allegiance to the king. Ugh. And it's happened before.

The Dukes Son was a Rider who lived with the Dragon colony up north in the cliffs of Apollo. I always dreamed that I to someday, who join the Colony, not as a Herder, or Mage Tender. As a Rider, a true Rider, I was of that right age, turning 16 last week. I possessed the Magical gift, was in the highest class of magic, and still your average maid. Nothing special, same long mahogany hair, same brown eyes, and same pale skin, nothing special. Most of the Dragon Riders knew me when I helped them bathe their Dragons in the visiting months, but those were the only the minors. They usually said hello to me when they see me in the hallways or feast's when I served. I had never bathed one of the higher dragons, apparently, I wasn't 'high enough' to do so. My best friend, Alice, always says any Dragon would be stupid not to pick me as their bond.

Alice and I did our chores, magic, writing, reading and mathematics class's together.  
She was always there when Jessica and Lauren called me… names.  
And I was always there when a Rider told her she was just a mere child.  
I usually tripped them up in the hall after they do that or asked the birds to hassle them for a day or so. *Insert evil smirk here -*

Anyway, the morning bell rang, sending the birds into shrilly groaning and making me almost fall flat on my face, and hence I would then break all the globes that I had tied down with rope in the wicker basket. But I said I almost had…

Alice and I shared a dorm, by the time I had plopped all the orbs in steaming water to wash off the grime left from the bugs, they weren't awfully big, just big enough to fit nicely into the palm of your hand.  
Anyway, by the time I reached our dorm Alice had laid out a comb, water, hair ties, a green maid's dress, a brown leather bodice with green vines embroidered on it, and a pair of maid's slippers. Since I was wearing my breeches, shirt and some heavy leather boots, I, of course had to change into the normal maids uniform. I was not at all found of dresses in my short 16 years of life, I found them very unhealthy since I tripped over the hem every 4 seconds. I pulled my shirt off and replaced it with the dress pulling it over my breast band, not even caring that I still had my breeches on. I pulled on the simple brown bodice trying, but failing miserably to do up the laces at the back, while Alice still getting over my breeches.

"Can you please tie me up?" I asked Alice who just stood there.

"Only if the breeches disappear into the chest…." She said, making moments with her hands towards my oak chest, a gift from my Mother, Renee, who worked in the kitchens.

"The breeches stay on; I hate it when the boys try to blow up my skirt." I said. Alice rolled her eyes and went to pull the bodice tight.

"You realize, I treasure breathing rather more than looking pretty," I quoted as I wheezed for air.

"Stop complaining, we need to show off those curves." Alice insisted.

Alice was a short girl, maybe only 5 feet tall, with storm grey eyes and coal black hair the was cropped short at the shoulders. She wore the same outfit as me, probably pulling it off the three-quarter long sleeves, revealing V neck and long skirt a lot better than me, considering she had all the curves and chest, unlike me. With her Pixie-like looks, over-enthusiastic personality, and addiction for sewing, you can smell the Dress-critic from Zaland. When special occasion's called, you can count on Alice to play Bella-Barbie any day.

Anyway, back to Alice.

"Alice, breathing is part of living, you know that, right?" I complained as Alice pulled again.

"Yes, but you've got to show off those girls, or ya gonna be single forever," She snapped.

"Exactly, I don't have much a chest anyway."

She actually gasped. "Bella!" she yelled, wrenching the strings again, finally tying a knot and pushing me down into the chair. Next to her so called "Make-over kit" whilst I thought them "Torture devises".

"I speak the truth Sybil," I said, I'd been calling her "Sybil" when she realized she could see the future. She scowled at me as she ran the wet comb through my hair, catching on a knot and proceeding to rip a chunk of hair out to remove the knot (note the sarcasm in hair ripping) . I slipped my boots off, sliding on the green slippers. My hair was damp when Alice began a French plait.

She tied a green (I know, such a surprise, note the sarcasm) band at the end of the braid, which ended three-quarters down my back. A few lose strands came down to frame my heart shaped pale face. I stared at the girl… or woman…. whatever, that looked back at me in the basin of water Alice had placed in front of me (what? It's not like maids have actual mirrors). I frowned, my pink lips felt unnatural in this position, it was just something about today, it was just….weird….somehow.

A small drop of water began to rise from the abyss of water. It floated to towards my face. I smiled, one of my eight Gifts. The four elements, (counting as four Gift's), I controlled them all, mostly anyway (Mother Earth has her share as well you know). I was the first one to have this all the elements as magical Gifts in what… around 100 or 150 years ago? I don't know.

I had another four gifts, really weird right? I had telekinesis, where I could make any physical object move how I wanted it to by manipulating the atoms around me, I learned this in my Arts of Magic class (I could also manipulate them to heat up or cool down, good for healing sprained ankles and so, handy for clumsy me). I also had another power, it didn't have a name, because it had never been heard of, I could turn inanimate object into what I wanted it to. Like stone to diamond and vice versa. My last power was a shield, mental blows were almost impossible to hit me, I didn't need, and didn't have the physical shield I was a trained fighter; though I preferred the bow and arrow, a little more than the sword or lance. I was great at hand to hand combat, and mostly pounded the telepath(s) to pulp because they couldn't read my mind on what I was going to do next, Cheats (being a telepath is as rear as having the cat lip, there are only two telepaths in this generation, Liam and Edward Rider of Ares. I could also communicate with animals, reptile or mammal or anything else other than humans, (YES I CAN TALK TO HUMANS AS WELL!).

The drop of water hit my fore-head, bringing me back to reality. I quickly manipulated the air around me, causing it to heat up, drying my hair. I got up quickly, deactivated the warm air and was dragged out the door by Alice as the second bell sent the birds shrilly, their voices becoming more evident in the curses, as they were no longer just groaning their feathers off.

"Hello, Avery!" I yelled and one of the bright red Robins I had befriended in the winter.

"Good morning Bella!" The chirpy voice of the bird called back.

"If you want, can you give Jessica a wake-up call and maybe Lauren too?" I ask/yelled back.

"No problem," Avery chirped back. Yes Avery is a bird, Robin to be precise, and yes I can talk to Avery, told you that was one of my Gifts, didn't I? I probably sounded like I was talking to thin air, or Alice.

* * *

We reached the servants dining hall before it was jam-packed, only the early birds (oh, the irony, not even the birds are up yet), the others (as in all the girls who spend too much time on their appearance) usually came when they were finished fiddling with their lace cuffs, trying so hard to upgrade the maids uniform when it was simply hopeless. Alice and I lined up at the wall.

"Look who's here," Alice giggled. A very annoyed Jessica with hair that "could" have looked good, but now resembled Avery's family nest, smashed open the doors, trying to make a dramatic appearance, failing, until a wave of Robin's and Finch's stormed the room, around fifty in the whole party, Avery's family, her, three chicks who had just learned to fly, and her husband, flew towards us, Avery and her husband landed on my shoulder and the chicks just dropped onto my hair, pecking at the braid, I think I could feel annoyance rolling off Alice, until a cute green female finch and her blue partner began cuddling her up along with another couple dozen. I think around the rest of the birds came and settled on my open arms, shoulders, head, braid, and skirt.

Jessica, I noticed had attempted flatting her hair and posing, pretending that she owned the birds, she probably thought that she had discovered her new gift, she didn't have any Gifts anyway. She opened out her arms and huffed, as if she expected something.

"Come my minions, and give me a lift to the front of the line, you wouldn't want to wait till I'm at the front to be dismissed." She said/yelled for everyone to hear so it sounded as if she controlled them. Most of the birds just cocked their heads at her.

"Well hurry up!" She snapped holding her arms out waiting for them to grab them and lift her to the front of the line. She would be kicked to the back anyway, some people had their Gifts, but no matter how powerful, they were treated the same as the normal servants.

I silently moved a pitcher of water on one of the tables behinds her with my mind, silently making it hover towards her head, and slowly poured it on her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the water reached her scalp and dress.

"I thought you would have realized that these small birds wouldn't be able to carry your, nor mine, or an infant's body," I said lightly, hoping that no one would remember my face, or better, notice I was talking.

"What? I suppose you think you own them then, if you're too stupid to realize they are under my control, I have to spell it out to you don't I?" She spat at me.

"You can't spell, you skipped all your English lessons to make-out with Mike in your dormitory, and if you ever actually attended a class, you would know I can speak to animals," I finished hotly.

"Pfft, yeah right, no one can talk to animals dip-stick, that gift doesn't exist," Jessica snarled.

"And how should you know?" I asked.

"Because , I'm always right, always," Jessica smirked.

"Avery, can I see Jessica's special corset now?" I asked loud enough for everyone around me to hear, remembering when Avery said that Jess wore a corset under her dress to hide her flab.  
And if Jessica could pale into the color of an ash tray in 5 seconds, it just happened.

Avery gave a curt nod, a chirp to her fellows, and Jessica was chased out the door by an army of birds. The room was silent for a minute, and then it erupted into an explosion of talking as people carried on their conversations, like Jessica had never been there.

"Really? special corset?" Alice commented.

"Yep, anyway, light fast breaking, we're cleaning the caverns today for the Riders visit in a month." I replied, Alice smacked her fore-head.

"Was there any point in putting the dress's on?" Alice scowled.

"Nope," I said popping the p and collecting a bowl of oat meal and honey.

"Ugh," Alice groaned following my choice of food and trailing after me to our usual table.

I plopped down while Alice sat down lightly next to me, very lady-like, unlike me, the big clumsy ape.

"Anyway, the globes should be clean by the time we're finished breaking our fast and gotten dressed. I think we should start with the minor rooms then the bathing rooms, then the kitchen and dining rooms, and then the higher rooms so when the Riders and Dragons arrive the higher rooms will be Spick and Span with not a cloud of dust whilst the minor rooms may have one speck." I said planning out our course for the cavern.

"You know that went in one ear and out the other," Alice offered back after swallowing a mouthful before speaking.

"I know, that's why I'm going to explain it to you in our silent dorm so you have to listen." I said with a mouthful of oats spilling out my mouth.

"Who taught you manners?" Alice scowled. I grinned.

"Mother Mary and the lord Jesus himself in my sleep, eat like a boy, sleep like a baby and smile like a girl." I repeated from the bible verse. Alice hung her head.

"Why do we go to church?" she asked the Heavens.

"Because we can," I replied. We finished our oatmeal, or I finished my oatmeal and Alice threw half hers away. We then made our way to the dormitory house's, going into blue house, trudging up the stairs (not to mention me falling over five times) and into our dorm.

Oh, the fine line between sweeping chimneys and cleaning up after Dragons.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Love it? Like it? Loath it?**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	2. RE-WRITE

Hey Guys!

It's me Milk And CoCoa (who else were you expecting?)

Anyway! I don't really like the way I've written and set out this story and so I have decided I want to re-write it.  
I just want to ajust so timelines, tweak some details and switch over from my, fail writting style to my new improved one.

The new product will be a lot more different and not as cheesy. I'm not giving up on these storys yet but I am going to delete them when I post the new chapter of it's re-writen story.

SO DON'T WORRY! I'M NOT ABANDONING SHIP!

I also hate selling my ideas to people SO BACK OFF ADOPTIONERS.

Also, I will be writting my stories ONE AT A TIME!

You ge to pick the order! Just head over to my profile and vote in my poll!

Now.

So that's it for now, head over to my main story at the moment '**Winged**' (twilight fanfiction)

Love you all! Lets hope you love the new story as much as I do! (present teants, that's right, I've written the first chapter to my all my storys that I'm re-writing).

**WARNING**: Each of the following storys that I am re-writing are side-projects. So they are not my main priority so I will ditch it for a week or two at the max) if my story '**Winged**' is in need, I will put it first before this story (sorry).  
**You Have Been Warned.**

Storys being re-written:

~ The New Girl in Town (Gallagher Girls)

~ Blood Diamonds (Gallagher Girls)

~ Forever Together (Twilight)

Thats All!

Love you all! Stick with me please! It's a tough time here in the Webb household (s) So bear with me!

**Love  
~Milk And Cocoa**


End file.
